IEHBD – THE LOST DREAM
by Lady K Rox
Summary: A very short story about an adventure. Fic in 1 Chapter.


**IEHBD – THE LOST DREAM**

AUTHOR: Lady F., TowandaBR

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters of the show "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are property of John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions.

Very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ alive.

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME, IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT (fic).

A very short story about a Tommy and Summerlee's adventure.

Based on Sergei Prokofiev's "Peter and the Wolf", Op 67

Also in Portuguese: "STFD - Thomy e Summerlee no 'Sonho' Perdido"

* * *

"Once upon a time..." – Summerlee started reading, lying on the hammock with Tommy who had heavy sleepy eyes. And Arthur was also going on the same way. - "... a boy who lived with his grandfather in a very small and simple house in the middle of the forest. He was strong, with black hair and great and curious dark eyes."

Summerlee let the book fall over his chest and his head rolled aside.

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

* * *

_Certain day in the morning, Tommy opened the garden's gate and went for a walk through the wide and green forest._

_When he returned he noticed that grandpa Summerlee had gotten angry because he had entered in the forest. _

"_It is a dangerous place" – the kind gentleman said - "If a T-Rex appears in the forest, what would you do?"_

_But Tommy did not pay attention to his grandfather's words. Boys like him were not afraid of T-Rex._

_And grandpa Summerlee caught Tommy by the hand, locked the gate and took him inside the house._

_As soon as they had entered the house, a huge and ugly T-Rex suddenly appeared from the forest. Some very scared animals arose from the trees. The ducks, terrified, jumped outside the lake and began to run. But it didn't help, no matter how much the duck ran, he didn't get to escape the T-Rex that was coming closer, even closer and much closer until he caught and, in a single bite, swallowed the poor duck._

_And the T-Rex walked around the tree looking with a voracious glance at the birds that were the boy's friends._

_Meanwhile, Tommy, who was not afraid, was behind the gate observing everything that was happening._

_He ran inside the house and he asked grandpa Summerlee for help._

"_Don't worry, grandpa. We will capture that T-Rex together. Then that ferocious animal will not eat our friends of the jungle anymore. And if you are in any danger I'll save you with my cork rifle." - The boy said._

"_If you will be with me" - Grandpa Arthur answered catching his hat -"I am sure that we can face anything". _

_They picked up a very strong rope and the boy arose in the stone wall. One of the branches of the tree that the T-Rex patrolled extended over the wall. Holding on to the branch Tommy jumped for the tree, saying: "Grandpa, run around the T-Rex, but be careful so that it doesn't pick you."_

_Grandpa Summerlee ran around the ferocious monster while the animal circulated furiously over itself biting the air and trying to catch him. It wanted very much to eat grandpa. But Summerlee, despite being old, was much smarter than the monster, and the horrible T-Rex did not manage to do anything. _

_Meanwhile, Tommy made a bow with the rope and he started lowering it slowly. When the T-Rex came, Tommy threw a cork of his rifle in the head of the animal, to call its attention. It turned furious and he had to bind the tail of the T-Rex pulling it with all his force. Arrested, the animal jumped trying to loosen the grip. _

_Tommy knew how to do great traps and the more the T-Rex jumped trying to escape the more the rope, tied to the tree, pressed its tail._

_However, while it tried to loosen itself, the animal knocked against grandpa Summerlee who unbalanced and was caught in the border of the wall._

_Without thinking about any dangers, Tommy jumped from the branch of the tree and held grandpa when Arthur loosened his hands._

_Because of the weight the boy made faces, moaned, but stayed firm._

"_I won't let you fall, grandpa."_

_And while the T-Rex was more and more rolled up in the trap, the kid slowly pulled his loved grandfather upwards until they fell seating and tired in the ground. _

_Grandpa Summerlee hugged strongly his courageous grandchild, asking him: "How could you, being so small, manage to save me?"_

_And Tommy answered smiling._

"_There wasn't anybody here to tell me that I couldn't do it." _

* * *

"UUUUAAAAAA..." - Tommy and Summerlee yawned.

Tommy turned for the sleepy gentleman and Arthur was happy when saw a spectacular smile illuminating the entire child's face.

It was when the boy threw himself on his neck giving him a hug that he could never forget.

"Could it be possible that we both have dreamed the same thing, my little friend?" – Summerlee rewarded him.

Then, with Tommy holding firmly his hand, the botanist continued.

"If it is the case, let me finish the story in our way."

_At this moment, the hunters Roxton, Malone and Challenger, who were good friends of Tommy and his grandfather Summerlee, came from the forest, and they began to shoot while they approached._

_But Tommy screamed._

"_Don't shoot! I and grandpa captured the T-Rex. Help us to take it for the T-Rex's valley where its other friends are and where they cannot harm anybody else." _

_Arriving victoriously to the Zanga village, Tommy and his grandpa went ahead. Behind them, the hunters carried the tied T-Rex. His grandfather swung his bald head to Tommy, without stopping, saying._

"_You were very brave, Tommy."_

_And what have happened to the duck?_

_Those who goes to the T-Rex's valley should be in silence and pay full attention to hear the duck gaggling inside of the huge animal's belly. The T-Rex was in so such a hurry to catch Tommy and grandpa Summerlee that it swallowed the duck alive!_

**THE END…For Now.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_This fic will continue in IEHBD - Gladiators (To be published in English soon)_

_**For you all, our sincere THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**Lady F., TowandaBR**_


End file.
